Super Smash Bros Brawl: A New Begining
by darkbutterfly16
Summary: After leaving a nasty war and became an orphan, Eileen my character flys to Tokyo and heads to the Smash Mansion with her invitation, she has a good time with everyone and has fun kicking major ass. She then starts to have a crush on the angel, Pit. R
1. Chapter 1

Note:SSBB: Belongs to Nintendo, HAL laboratory, etc. Eileen: Is me, my own character. Please R&R (**No rude comments!)**

Super Smash Bros. Brawl: A new beginning

Chapter 1: The invitation

Morning, I was in the plane with my diary and laptop for some work being done right now. I was still nervous from the war that started earlier. But if I get too paranoid, I would not had a life at all. I was just given an invitation to the smash mansion earlier at home. So I can be in the team, but I need to know how to battle if I want to enter. They had assigned me some places to train, but I'm already training to kick ass with my master. I was an expert in the forum of Arts, I'm very good at using swords and other dangerous weapons due to the lack of training I'm doing with her. But I know by now, I'm a bit to shy to face off with many unknown foes. Probably after the experience I had that happen today. There was a war in my hometown and I almost lost myself. Some friends escaped quickly and some died from gun shooting. I ran to a safe place and thank god I wasn't shot. If I was I wouldn't live my whole fucking life after this, I would still be a virgin. My name is Eileen Sobora, I'm somewhat an orphan now and struggling to get to a new home, I'm only 14 and happen to be a really shy girl. But never tend to get shy in front of my friends Jessica, Samantha, Angelina, and Miranda.

Ever since this shit happened, I can never see them again in my whole life, even when I'm older. I'm not quite sure who will I meet in the Smash Mansion, Just hope they don't keep the subject of fighting a little to seriously or they will be fighting every morning, I could even get raped by one or two older guys, then I will have to call it the violent fight till you get someone hurt days. I make sure to bring extra condoms for this… of course I was joking; I know they will be fun and respectful. Besides, I could even meet a cute guy at my age or one month away from it. The plane has just stopped and now out of the plane with my luggage. I run to a Taxi I saw to be driven to the Smash Mansion. The driver was foreign and speaks Japanese. I knew how to speak it and told him where I need to go and he drove me there. After a couple of minute of transportation, I thanked him and walk to the area where it was located. It was a long route but I didn't really give a shit about it. By then I knew my destiny awakens here, it was time for me to become a Smash member and get ready to brawl. I went to the gate and saw these huge letters on it, I did know what they mean so I open the gate and entered with silence, I was astonished when I saw a hidden path that leads to the mansion quick. I took that path, not caring if I get in trouble or something. I didn't want to take the hill to pass out like a dog that needs water, fuck that! I kept running down the path till I reach my stop. I saw this huge mansion, so huge that it would take up to twelve houses to meet the height and width of the mansion. A ridiculous hypothesis but could have been better…oh well. I stepped near the door and knocked, I waited for a couple of minutes and knocked again. For some reason, no one answered at all. " How long does it take for these guys to open a door ?" I shouted. I started to get impatient and kick the door in a really painful way, it's not like I'm going to hop up and down and yell YEOW, Because it's very stupid.

I then realized the door opened with the kick I did, now time to enter, the only words that came out was "Hello, anyone here?"

I didn't get any answer since no one dared to say anything, it could be empty. I walked around the mansion to see if anyone was here, so far… no one was here. I was astonished about this, I was all alone but there has to be someone here. I kept walking until something fell on the floor near my feet. It was something very long, shiny and looked more like a bow with sharp edges. I picked it up but for some fucked up reason, two strange rings of light around my arms. "AHH, it burns!" I joked to see if anyone would come in and wonder what the hell is going on. Oh fuck this! I'll find them myself and show them why is so rude to not open a door to a guest or anyone new here and greed them! I rushed with the bow and kicked a door. Suddenly, I realized someone saw me. He was short, had overalls and looked like a plumber and had some weight put on.

"What-da hell, show-a some manners young lady!"

Manners?, there the ones who should be showing it!

"Sorry mister, but why didn't you answer the door?"

"My-a name is Mario, We were-a busy with-a something so I'm-a sorry."

"Oh…like what?"

"Mama-mia, that's-a Pit's bow!"

Oh shit, I knew this was coming at the start. I was holding something that didn't belong to me at all. Boy was I screwed big time!

Since I normally do not do things like this, I sneaked behind Mario and kicked him straight in the ass. Mario was flying from the guest room to outside the mansion leaving a cracked window and damage property. Suddenly, I felt something snick the bow form my hand. I turned around and see this boy who is 5'7, had short brown hair, was wearing fancy Greek clothing and had wings.

"Can you please tell me miss why you took my bow?", he said to me with a loud tone.

"Lo Siento, I had to use it to defend myself."

When I was about to say something else, he touched my long, wavy dark brown hair. I adjusted my glasses and look at him, he had such a cute face and beautiful blue eyes. But I don't think he would like my hazel-green eyes, though when I use my physic powers they turn green eventually even when I cry.

"You are the new girl here right?", he questioned

"Yes, my name is Eileen. I am 14 years old but very shy." I answered

" I'm Pit, my age is 15 right at this time. I'm from Angel Land and is the captain of the bodyguards to protect my goddess, Palutena."

" What year were you born?" I questioned, "

"Years in Angel Land are different, but when I came here I found out that 1992 was the year I was born, strange huh?"

"

Yeah, kind of..."

What is with me!, I feel so strange when I'm near this guy. Could this be...that I like him? I need to make sure I don't screw up on this one. He's so cute and a very nice guy, I want to know more about him so that I can share my feelings for him. "

"Hey Pit, it looks like you finally meet the new smasher here". Said a lady who was 5'10 and had blonde hair

"Yeah I did", He replied.

He then started to grin at me, I was so close to running off and acting like a lunatic but I didn't want to lose him so I blushed instead.

"You are Eileen right? My name is Samus. I'm one of the toughest female fighters around here, I hope we get to battle someday."

I knew that she wouldn't stand a chance on me since my abilities were too powerful for the team, but I know I would most likely be careful with them. I sighed and walk to the door that leads to the hallway and looked for my room. Boy, dealing with all this stress and meeting a cute guy really makes your first day in the mansion interesting, guess that's how it is the first day. I saw my room number and then opened the door. Is there a surprise for me? You will have to wait and see.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning, I was with them…the whole smash crew after a long day yesturday. I did get to sleep in my new room though the bed was abit too soft for me to lay on, it felt angel-soft that even a person with bed cramps can relax in this sweet luxurious mattress. But soon I discovered something that day when I was in my room…two shiny large diamonds, which the colors were Sapphire and Emerald. They appeared to be in one of the dressing drawers of mine, though I didn't really love the taste of clothing they put in there…

" Who's are these? They have to be someone's, maybe one of the Princess's jewels." I though.

I decided to wear the same clothes but did manage to change my panties, there wasn't anything in that dresser that I liked. There was pink, white, red, green, all colors of the rainbow there…no black with purple or any color with the color black…I just felt so sick of it that I decide to just take one of the panties that are bikini short since there was some black ones in there. I might as well ask them to take me to shop for some clothes…wait a minute…

I was being a bit picky when I saw some of Samus's clothes in her closet and decided to snick two clothes, a black with blue straps shirt and some shorts colored black. I rushed them on as soon as she passed by, thank god she didn't see me…or I would had been dead. But I was still going to ask her for permission to take me to shop for some.

I ran out the room looking like I came from space camp, almost a similar copy of Pit and Samus except I had now wings and my hair isn't blonde. I accidentally bumped into someone. I looked down and saw two twin children. They looked nervous for some reason and grabbed by legs and began to cry like a bunch of babies that haven't been feed.

" Save us from the evil Wario!" One of them manages to say.

"Ok…who's Wario?" I said in response.

They pointed out to a man who was short and very overweight. I mean so big he looked like a huge, fat Christmas elf. He came up to them and grinned with ferocious teeth. I looked down and tapped my foot like a lady and he then froze, slowly looking above me he being to stumble some words.

" Why…hello missy…your that angel boy's bitch right…?"

"What did you say!" I snapped.

All he could do is stare until my eyes turned green, I manage to grab him up the air and planned to slaughter him but the kids begged me to stop. Instead I let him run away like a coward. Boy was this going to get serious, suddenly I heard a fainted sound of wings being flapped…I knew Pit was here and he was about to approach me with joy and excitement. I tried to be as nice as possible but he seems to make me feel nervous…He just looked so handsome and well….hot…

"So um…how is the weather!"

"Not well thank you very much!"

"What's wrong…?"

"You broke the violation rule again did you!"

"No…why…"

"Wearing Samus's clothes!"

"Pit…are you alright…AHHH!"

After a moment of questioning, I didn't expect him to do that. He grabbed me by my waist and pull me towards him, I knew he was going to become violent. The kids stared in terror as he picked me up from the ground and took me to a dressing room near the mansion and shoved me in there with him. I was nervous to respond to this awful terror.

" Now, take those off." Pit said softly.

" When you leave the room, I will. It's not appropriate for a man to see a women change without permission Pit."

" I don't give a fucking damn about that traditional crap! That was the 1800's now take those clothes off before I forced them off your body!" He shouted loud as a hawk.

"…Ok…" I murmured.

"What did you say again?"

" Ok…but when you leave…"

It was no use confessing him to let me change in peace. To me it looked more like he was longing to look at my bare body, even try to get me to a point where he would lay me on the bed and do me. I couldn't do anything to run away so I decided to tell him this…

" Alright…but can you look somewhere else while I change Pit…?"

"Of course, it's not like I'm used to looking at peoples private parts. Now change, I promise not to look and make you feel embarrassed."

Pit slowly continued to look somewhere else in the room, But I knew in my mind he was planning to see me naked through one of the mirrors of this dressing room, there were about three. I was near one and the other was next to him. I made sure he wasn't looking. Slowly I removed the blue-black tank top slowly, inch by inch as my bra began to expose. After I removed it, I started to shiver and began to remove the shorts…. I knew Pit was lying… he was looking through the other mirror as I saw him…I didn't want him to see me like this, So I removed the shorts. Until suddenly, Pit came near me and softly touched my shoulder. I stood there in silence as he started to rub my shoulder intensely massaging the shoulder blades.

" You're beautiful, inside and out. I wish I would make you feel better when you suffer hard times, your life was hard and you were able to hold onto it." He smiled. "Someday, I know you will smile once again and be proud you have people who care for you as much as your real family did, sadly they are dead but their spirit lives on and hopes that you will do better in your life."

Those words strike me, I knew what he meant and I wanted to just turn around and embrace him….I kissed him with passion. Pit moved his hand near my bra strap and pulled it down slowly.

" Pit…what are you doing…?" I whispered. " I know we got to know each other during the subspace incident but this is abit too rushed…"

"Eileen, don't you dare tell anyone about this….I want to see your body…and I let you see mines…I promise not to do anything sexual in anyway…"

Why did I allow him to do this to me…As he started to unhook my bra I felt an urge to want to leave before I get in trouble, I was nervous I mean really nervous. Pit slowly removed it from my arms and gazed at my breast, amazed on how beautiful they looked. I blushed deep red and looked the other direction.

"Don't look…." I said shyly.

"Eileen…It's ok…you're beautiful anyway…Can I..?" He lowered his hands to my panties. "Can I take a look at what's underneath his cloth?"

I blushed and slowly nodded, he began to put his finger tips on the edges of my panties, held them and slowly began to pull them off. I was scared, what if Mario, or anyone in this house came in this room and saw us…This thought was locked in my mind for such a long time. After they were removed from my legs and feet, Pit suddenly felt something poking out of his leotard, He them looked at my private area and smiled.

"Wow…and seeing that made me hard in a sec." He laughed. "You want to see my body…?"

I nodded and smiled. I never felt this way before in my whole life, it felt as if I was loved. Without warning, Pit came to the door and locked it before striping off his exomis and leotard.

" We must not let anyone enter the room, remember this is between you and me ok?"

" Ok."

He smiled and stands in front of me. He then reached his hand to his belt, slowly taking it apart and pulling it off. He set aside the table where is bow and glowing rings were. Before removing the lose fabric, he started to remove some other accessories on him which included the wristbands and the jewel near his left shoulder. Before removing the arm and leg bracelet I told him that it's fine to keep those on. He chuckled and began to remove the lose exomis off of him. All that was left was that leotard of his, tight and firm on his hot body. As he started to take it off, his budge became more visible has he pulled if off from his lower waist. I started to blush bright red, it was huge I mean real huge. Something that I never fought an angel would have. He was one lucky guy to have it on him. After the leotard was removed from his body, He stood there smiling. I could see his bare ass near the mirror.

"….You look….sexy…." I said " I never fought….you're such a…lucky angel to have…those…"

But the worst was about to come as he told me to kneel down on my knees, I didn't know what to say until a figured out he lied about not doing anything sexual.

"If I'm such a lucky angel, then why don't you award me for being a lucky fela" He chuckled. "How about that?"

Pit was making me nervous, I knew what he was up to but I couldn't run. So I decide to offer it to him… I reached my hand to his dick, I sighed and slowly began to stroke it. He stood there shivering and moaning during the moment.

" Eileen…yes…that's it…Uhhh…"

Then when it was time to let it in, I slowly open my mouth and leaned my head near his penis. As it began to enter my soft, wet mouth I felt sick. I didn't want to upset Pit…So I slowly began bobbing my head up and down, sucking on his dick while looking up to make sure he was enjoying it…apparently he was. His moans so soft and smooth, that no one else could hear them but me. He was encouraging me to suck it faster, and hearing his moans become louder as he yelled my name.

" Eileen!" He shouted out loud. "It…it's coming…."

Pit was about to climax on my mouth, I needed to keep it up and try to not choke when he does. Pit lean his head down and yelled as he began to cum straight in my mouth. I slowly drank his cum but it tasted a bit sour but yummy. He started to breathe rather heavy, I finished drinking the cum, let go of his penis and told him to slow down his breathing. Pit looked down and smiled at me.

" You're…good…"

" Thank you…are you alright… you need to lie down?"

"No, I'm fine…"

Wow, my first time giving the guy I admired so much his first blowjob. It felt good though I wanted more and assumed he wanted more as well. So I waited for a response.

"Eileen, you want to try something...?"

"Sure...but are you sure we won't get caught...?"

Pit smiled and touched me near my rear.

"You know what I mean..." he chuckled.

Did he want innercourse...or did he want the 63 position? I was anxious about this and asked.

"You mean innercourse or the 63 position?"

"Why not?"

"I guess 63 position now..."

Before Pit and I were to go far, someone was knocking on the door. It was Peach, she wanted to get her pretty

red dress from the dresser.

"Is anyone in here?" Peach questioned.

"Only us" Pit responded.

Peach was feeling suspicious, she wanted to know what was going on. She let out a question that made Pit and I feel

rather uncomforable.

"Are you two doing it...? Are you trying to make little angelic babies with psychic powers?"

Pit gulped and said, "No, we are just looking for some clothes." Pit whispered to me to put my bra and undergarments on. I gazed through

the closet and found a black skirt with a tank top that showed cross bones. Pit ran to get dressed as well.

"Hurry up, I need to change for the family reunion!" She shouted out loud as a cat.

We unlocked the door and opened it, looking like we normally do except that Pit's crown of larrel was put on uncorrectly.

We left the dressing room and greet each other goodbye with a kiss.

"Pit, someday we will run away together and never let anyone interfear with our love..."

"Who says? Eileen wake up! and stop mummering!"

It took a while to realize it, but I was dreaming. Pit glared at me when I woke up from that wild dream.

"What...happened...?"

"You were sleeping Eileen and you were mummering stuff that sound rather disturbing"

"Hm?"

"Eileen, are you out of your mind?"

"Pit, it was just a dream..."

Pit refused to believe me and left the room. I felt like crap, I mean really like crap. I went to my closet and was suprise to find my type

of taste setted up in it. Lots of Black with some colors, punk gothic acessories and of course regular jeans with cool shoes. I knew by them the family

was already apreciating me.

"Like -a your clothes?" Mario said while passing through the hallway

"Yes, they are so awsome"

"Samus brought those -a for you"

"Really?" I replied.

"Of course, she -a wants you to be -a happy".

Something tells me that I might become close friends with Samus, heck maybe like a daughter to her

she's been treating me with respect even when she is busy. Living here in the Smash Mansion is going to be

a hell of allot of fun.


End file.
